


Rescued

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynna is taken from Midgard to be an offering and is rescued by Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brynna found herself in the middle of a darkened room, dazed, her head swimming, her body weak. “Where am I?” she called into the abyss, hoping to get an answer, yet afraid of the voice that would return. Instead, there was silence. The air was thick, humid like a sauna and it made her skin sticky and run cold with sweat. She moved her leg, it was shackled to the floor with a heavy chain. As she awoke from her haze, she became more aware of her surroundings, the cold stone floor on which she sat, the glint of light from under the doorway that illuminated just a sliver of what she had decided must be a prison cell. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she began to make out the silhouettes of a small wooden table and its accompanying chair. She attempted to squeeze her foot out of the shackle, to no avail. Sighing, she laid back on the floor and stared upward into the nothing that was above her.

A noise caught her attention and she saw the shadow of feet in the light below the door. One person, then two, and then there was a scuffle. Several thuds hit against the door, a fist or a head, she couldn't be sure, and then the lock on the door was jimmied open. A man dove into her shadows, unlocked the shackle from her leg and whispered, “Come with me, we must go now.” He pulled her upright and grasped her hand, trying to pull her out of the room and along with her. When she wobbled, he sighed in exasperation, picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Put me down now!” she yelled, fists pounding at his well-rounded backside.

He swung her back down and pinned her up against the wall, fist on either side of her, body pressed against her, threatening to squeeze the very breath from her lungs. “Do you realize the trouble I had to go through to rescue you, pet?” he breathed fiercely through gritted teeth.

His face was just above her and she could make out his features, his dark hair, the chiseled jawline, the porcelain skin, the wide green eyes and delicate features. She didn't recognize him. “Who are you?” she asked suspiciously, “Where am I? Why am I here?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Those are all valid questions, but now is not the time for them. Can you run?”

Brynna nodded and before she knew it, he had her by the hand again and was pulling her behind him down a dark corridor. They turned several corners and navigated up several flights of stairs before they stopped at a closed door. She was out of breath and panting, but he seemed relatively unfazed by the flight. He opened the door and the hallway they were in was flooded with a brilliant golden light. Once her eyes adjusted to the glare, she found that he had led her into a room unlike any other she had seen before. There were exotic tapestries on the walls depicting mythical creatures and scenes of otherworldly places. The floors were piled with plush carpeting and in the center of it all a large bed draped thick with soft blankets and pillows. There was a writing desk adjacent to it, more plain than anything else in the room, but still with an understated elegance that fit the rest of the furnishings. Finally, she noticed a large book shelf, lined end to end with hard bound books, a plethora of information.

“This is where you'll stay until I figure out what I'm going to do with you,” he commanded. 

He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm. “Wait,” she cried, “What about me?” 

“You will be fine.” He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated grunt. “There will be a servant up presently to bring you something to eat and make sure you're comfortable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my duties before there is any suspicion thrown my way. When they find that you are missing, there will be hell to pay.” A mischievous spark glinted in his eyes and he winked at her before sliding silently out the door and closing it behind himself.

She sighed and wandered over to the book shelf, intending to gather some reading material to occupy what was likely going to be a long night. Instead, she found a what appeared to be a journal, written in a dialect she didn't understand, but with calligraphic handwriting that was artistic and elegant. She tucked it under her arm and made her way to the bed, hoping she could somehow decipher the code. After making herself comfortable, she opened the pages once again, letting her fingers brush delicately over the silky paper, feeling the indentations of the text, imagining they said something salacious, envisioning what secrets it might hold. There was nothing on the pages that helped her figure out the meanings. It was no secret code, just another language of which she had no privilege to understand at the moment. Setting the book down on the night stand, she made a mental note to ask the servant to help read it when they arrived.

There was a soft knock on the door and then it was pushed open. A small servant girl arrived, petite in every way, making her seem almost elf-like. “I'm sorry to disturb you,” she started, “The prince bade me to bring you some food.” She set a serving tray down on the writing desk and lifted the silver lid off the plate, letting the steam waft. “I'll let you be now,” she said, moving towards the exit.

“Wait!” Brynna yelped, jumping from the bed and grasping the servant girl's arm. “I need your help.”

Startled, the servant girl began shaking, “I'm not supposed to touch you or talk with you!” she cried. “It's forbidden!”

Brynna let go, pulling her hands back like the girl was suddenly as hot as an iron. “Oh, I'm sorry!” she exclaimed, then narrowed her eyes and suspiciously asked, “Who forbid it?”

“His Highness, the Prince.” Her eyes were cast down at the floor.

“Which one?” She hoped that she would somehow get information from the girl, even though it seemed like a game of cat and mouse.

“Prince Loki,” the servant muttered. She looked uncomfortable, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, averting her worrisome eyes from Brynna, casting glances behind as though she was sure he was going to sneak up behind her and break her neck.

Brynna, on the other hand, was intrigued. “What can you tell me about him?”

“I really mustn’t.” She tried to back away once again. “He'll have my head for this. I'm sure he already knows.”

“If he does anything of the sort, I'll kill him myself. Now come, sit!” Brynna pulled the girl to some chairs that sat near the bookshelf. They were comfortable, high-backed chairs, perfect for someone as tall as the Prince, not so perfect for someone as vertically challenged as both Brynna and the servant girl were. “Now, what’s your name?”

The girl seemed to relax a bit, took a deep breath as she settled back into the chair and answered, “Siva.”

Smiling, Brynna held out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Siva, I'm Brynna.” 

Siva took her hand and shook it, smiling. “The Prince is a magical being,” she began. “He is equal amounts illusion and chaos. Once, he was Thor's cherished younger brother, but he's been acting up quite a bit lately. I'm afraid that The All-father doesn't have much patience for him. He is cold and distant, parading Thor and his title of Future King around Asgard. Honestly, were I Prince Loki, I would be acting the same way. His only saving grace is his mother, Frigga. She has babied him since the day he was born.”

“Why would he rescue me?” 

“You were brought here as part of a tradition, an offering of sorts on the most hallowed event, Prince Thor's dedication. Loki would like to see nothing more than for that dedication to be ruined or even canceled. If you can't be found, it means that Loki will have succeeded in ruining his brother's big day.”

“What do you mean, 'offering,'?”

Well, each time a King is crowned, a servant is brought from each of the other nine realms that must stand in tribute to the new king. These servants are made to pay homage to the king, kiss his feet, and if they refuse, they are lashed and bound, left as food for the giants that live in the mountains so that they may leave the rest of Asgard in peace.”

Brynna shook her head and twisted her mouth in disgust. “But, I'm not a servant,” she protested, “I know nothing about Asgard, anything. That sounds utterly barbaric!”

“There's nothing we can do that will change it. Prince Loki seems to have given you a second chance.” Siva stood and quickly left the room while Brynna contemplated her fate. 

Closing her eyes, Brynna took a deep breath and thought, the events of the morning so far running through her mind, millions of sequences and possibilities flashing with them. She began to be thankful she had been pulled from the dungeon, if that's what she had been in, even though now, in this plush room, she still felt like a prisoner. As she thought, she leaned sideways in the chair and fell into a deep sleep fraught with turmoil.

The slam of the heavy door awoke her from her sleep. Her eyes snapped open and her head jerked up from its position on the armrest of the chair. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she shook her head. The man who had rescued her stood before her, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture rigid. He seemed almost like a statue clad in a leather tunic. “I'm sorry to have woken you.” His voice was unapologetic and cold. 

“Prince Loki,” she gasped, then clasped her hands over her mouth.

“I see Siva has informed you of my identity. Did she also tell you why you are here?” He relaxed a bit, taking a seat in the chair opposite her and leaning forward, his forearms rested on his thighs. 

“Yes. I'm supposed to be an offering and you took me to screw up your brother's big day.” She looked away from him, a moment of shyness overcoming her. 

“Well,” he sighed, “That is not entirely incorrect. You were to be an offering at the dedication of my brother, Thor. Unfortunately, they've planned for such an unfortunate circumstance and another offering has already been chosen. Had I been aware of this, you would still be in that cell.” He smiled, but it looked more like a tiger baring its teeth at its prey. “I suppose I'll need to find a use for you. I can't let you go back to Midgard with tales like this. That'll never do.”

A shiver went down Brynna's spine. “I won't say anything,” she pleaded. “Please let me go home.”

Loki shook his head. “I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. It is harmful to us, yes, but dangerous to you. Have you no idea what your people do to their own kind when they've been here? You have now been missing from your life for days. If you were to suddenly return, what would you tell them?”

A tear ran down her cheek. “I have no idea.”

“If you think our idea of offerings is cruel and inhumane, you would be devastated by the actions of your own people. The last offering to escape was dissected like a common farm animal, studied and left to go insane in an asylum.” He slapped his hand on his knee for added effect. “Here, you can live out your days in comfort. You could be my personal servant.”

She shied away from him as he reached out to grasp her hand. “I don't want to be a servant. At home, I was an artist, I had a family.”

He slid off the chair and knelt in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. “Then you shall be an artist here, and consider me part of your family,” he whispered, his eyes softening. His smile suddenly seemed warmer, more genuine, and she felt a delicious shiver run down her spine. 

She grasped his hands and held them, feeling the chill from his skin as it warmed against her own. “If I must,” she said, resigning herself to her own cruel fate. “How do we start?”

Loki's smile intensified and the light began to dance in his eyes. “I'll get everything you need. I doubt that anyone in my family would recognize you as the girl they pulled from Midgard days ago. We'll get you some new clothes, those befitting a royal artist. I’ll present you at court, tell them I personally hired you.” His excitement grew the more he planned.

Brynna leaned in close to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt him let go of her hands and his arms snaked around her waist. He rose and pulled her up with him, turning his head so they were face to face and suddenly his mouth was upon hers, soft lips caressing soft lips. His tongue pried open her mouth and found her tongue, sliding over it, dancing with it, making her breathless. She reached around his neck, clasping her hands, running her fingers through his long, dark hair. Everything she didn't expect to happen was happening. Her body was acting of its own volition, instead of her gut reaction being to push him way for the intrusion on her personal space, she was finding herself embracing him, responding to his kiss by kissing him hungrily back.

When he finally released her, Loki gently put her down on the floor. “I see we'll have plenty to amuse ourselves with,” he smirked. “I don't think now is the best time to take advantage of that, however. There's too much to do.” With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Brynna confused, frustrated, and thrilled at the new prospects that had presented themselves to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to seduce Brynna before they are both summoned by Odin.

Brynna slept fitfully, curled into a ball on the huge bed, huddled on top of the duvet. In her dream, she was being chased by wolves, huge feral beasts with matted black fur, dark as night, glowing green eyes and gnashing teeth. They snarled as they reached her heels, threatening to grab her fleshy calves and drag her bloody and screaming into the abyss. She was yanked out of the miasma by a phantom hand, slender fingers curled around her arms. Shrieking in fright, her eyes flew open and saw a figure sitting next to her in the dark on the bed. “Calm, my pet,” he purred, his velvet voice slicing through her soul. “It was but a dream.”

Shaking, she tried to scoot away from him, but his grip was too strong. “Who are you?”

“You can't have forgotten me already...” He released her arms, but crawled on the bed next to her, cornering her against the wall and the headboard.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, his face slowly coming into focus. “Prince Loki?” she asked tentatively.

“None other.” He smiled proudly., his eyes twinkling like emeralds in the moonlight. “You were having a dream. What was it?” His hand migrated to her shoulder, his fingers grasping a lock of her hair and twirling it absently. 

Brynna rolled on her hip to face him. “It was a nightmare. I'm sure you don't want to hear it.” She dropped her chin down, averting her eyes from him.

Loki grasped her chin with his free hand and pulled it back up forcing her to look in his eyes. “You dreamed about wolves, didn't you?” He was searching her gaze and it made her squirm.

Trying to pull away from him, but unable to do so, she sighed, “Yes. Large black ones with glowing green eyes and huge teeth. They were chasing me.”

He let go of her chin. “Many people believe that being chased by wolves in your dreams signifies a large problem you are trying to run away from. Tell me, what would you be running away from? You said you were happy on Midgard, and there's been nothing other than certain death, which I saved you from, that you might want to run from....” His voice trailed off and his harsh gaze softened. “You wouldn't be running from me?” Loki had suddenly transformed from the tall Prince to a small, scared boy in her eyes.

She reached out to reassure him, cupping his cheek in her hand. “No, I wasn't running away from you,” she answered quietly. “You saved me.” Hot tears began to well in her eyes and she let go of his face to wipe them, but he caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. 

As one salty tear began to run down her cheek, Loki's tongue was there to meet it, the coolness of it shocking against her warm skin. “Those tears that you cry in relief are the most beautiful tears of all,” he whispered, his voice gruff, nearly catching in his throat. He put his arm around her, pinning the arm he grasped behind her. With his other hand, he grasped her free arm and rolled her over, pinning that one as well, both arms under her making her arch her back, her breasts thrust upward in the filmy shift she wore.

She gasped as he hovered above her, his eyes transitioning from empathetic to cold with lust. “I am not a servant you can have at your leisure,” she cried as she tried to wriggle free. Loki maneuvered himself between her legs, disabling her ability to at least knee him and flee. 

He pressed his chest down against her, his mouth attacking hers, ending her protest. There was no time for soft kisses, he went full-throttle, his tongue slipping against hers, lips smashed almost violently. The air was being slowly forced from her by his weight and she groaned weakly. He released her and, breathlessly, she repeated, “I am not a servant. You can't take me at your leisure.” 

Loki sat up, pulling her with him, and let go of her arms. “You're right,” he answered. “You are not a servant, Midgardian, but you are forgetting the most important detail here.”

Inquisitively, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Which is?”

He leaned in closely to her, his breath caressing her ear. “I know now what you were running from.”

“I am sure you do not.” Brynna scowled and crossed her arms in defiance.

Savagely, he growled, “You crave subjugation.” He leaned away from her and smiled slyly. “You were not running from some thing in your dream. Those wolves represented your own feelings. You are afraid what others would think, should you let your deepest, darkest desires be known.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. “How could you know all of that?”

“I am the father of deceit,” he answered, his voice low in his throat. “How could I not? In running from it, you are deceiving yourself.” 

Flushed, she tried to argue with him, but her own voice caught, trapped by his truths. Instead, she shook her head in denial, her eyes fierce. He snapped his fingers and a single light near the bed turned on, basking them in a golden light and startling her. She blinked, blinded momentarily by the glow. “Ow,” she winced.

Loki chuckled. He untied the knot her arms made in front of her and held them out like wings, the gossamer of her shift silhouetted by the curves of her body. “You see? Your own body does not lie. I sensed it when I found you, when I first left you in this chamber. Tell me, Midgardian, was it a man from your planet that shamed you? That made you cover up who you truly are?”

“You're mistaken,” she answered quietly. “And my name is Brynna.” 

“Your body tells me what your mouth denies.” He let her arms fall at her sides and with a flourish of his fingers, her shift was gone. 

Her immediate reaction was to try to cover up her own nudity, draping an arm over her breasts and another covering her sex. Another motion and her arms were ripped from their secure placements by unseen hands and held aloft once more, displaying her against her will to him. A whimper escaped her lips. “Please don't hurt me.”

“I'll not hurt you, silly girl,” he smiled, licking his lips hungrily. “You see, even while you protest, I can see your heat. You desire this.”

The hands yanked her more upright, forcing her to kneel on the bed in front of him, rocked back on her heels, putting her on even more display. “I don't desire this,” she cried, “I want love, I want passion, I want to go home.”

“Ah, but I've already told you, that is impossible.” He furrowed his brows. “You continue to deny yourself. How is this fulfillment of your darkest desire not done out of love and passion?”

A ragged breath escaped her. “You assumed this is what I wanted, and, perhaps, this is eventually something I would desire,” she explained, “But you're going about it the wrong way. I need seduction. I don't need force.”

Loki snapped his fingers and in an instant, she was released and clothed in the finest garments she had ever worn. “I hope this is more to your liking?” he asked bitterly as he rose from the bed. 

Brynna scooted off the bed, smoothed down her skirts and admired herself in the full-length mirror. “At the moment, it is,” she smiled.

He looked like a child that had been disciplined as he shuffled his feet on his way to one of the armchairs to sulk. Once he sat, he watched her as she fixed her hair to her liking at the dressing table. She brushed out the long auburn strands, letting it cascade over her shoulders, then twisting it together into a chignon secured with a decorative comb. She turned around to show him the final product, holding her skirt and curtsying. “Does this please you, my prince?” 

“I didn't think you were one to need my approval,” he groaned, his gaze not leaving her liquid brown eyes nor her blushed cheeks nor her perfect rose-petal lips as she moved towards him. 

She stopped in front of him, her petite frame centered between his long legs as he had them splayed in front of him. She leaned in close and landed a soft kiss on his lips. “If you want to love me, you will need to win me,” she said sweetly.

“And how does one go about winning a Midgardian?” He lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap.

She did not protest. “Well, for one, you could start using my name. It's Brynna.” 

Loki shifted in his seat, pulling her even closer to him, one hand on her back to steady her, the other rested on her knee. “Brynna,” he whispered. “Brynna is a beautiful name... for a beautiful woman.”  
He began to kiss her neck, gently, slowly working his way to her ear.

Brynna moaned, trying to catch it before it came out, as she leaned against him. “That's a good start.”

A knock on the door startled them both. A voice from outside yelled, “Prince Loki, your presence is required in the throne room!”

“Thank you,” he yelled back, “Will there be anything else?”

“Yes sir, may I enter?” The door squeaked as it opened a crack.

“You may,” Loki answered, standing Brynna up in front of him and then standing himself, towering above her.

Siva entered the room with a scroll in her hand. “The All-father bade me to give you this. And request the presence of Lady Brynna as well.”

Loki raised his eyebrow at her. “Heimdall?”

“Told him everything.” With that, Siva bowed and backed away from them and out the door, closing it once again.

Troubled, Loki unrolled the scroll. Brynna peeked over his shoulder as he read, but could decipher nothing. It was written in the same language as the journal and the other books in the room. “What does it say?”

“I am afraid it is some rather troubling news,” he answered curtly. “And I'm not sure I can save you this time.” He shook his head and averted his eyes from her.

“What?” Brynna was worried now. “What does it say?” Her voice sounded shrill as it echoed around the chamber.

He finished reading the scroll, then crumpled it up and hurled it at the floor, cursing under his breath. “I am to bring you with me, we are to stand trial for treason.”

Her mind went blank and her spirits fell. “Treason? I haven't done anything!” she scoffed.

Loki began to pace. His steely gaze pierced her and she caught her breath. “Only escaping from the dungeon, escaping your own certain fate as an offering, that I helped you with, of course.”

“Helped? You masterminded it!” she shrieked. “How are we going to escape this?”

Stopping in the middle of the room, he shrugged. “I have no idea. Perhaps I can appeal to Frigga and Odin will show pity on the both of us. We best get to the throne room, lest our sentence be severe.”

Brynna stomped a slippered foot on the floor. “I'm staying right here,” she said adamantly. 

“No,” Loki's voice lowered. “If we have any chance of making it out of this with our heads, it will be together.” He approached her, grasping her hand, squeezing it in his own, pulling her towards the door. “If we make it out alive, Darling, I promise I will do whatever it takes to win your heart.”

She caught up with him, stopped him as they reached the door and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “You've already begun to,” she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't added to this as much... I got sidetracked with others I've been writing.

Brynna followed Loki from the chamber into a darkened hallway. She grasped his hand, letting him guide her through the corridor, holding her breath as she listened to their footsteps in the empty silence. “How far is it?” she whispered.

“Not far,” he answered. “See that door with the light under it?”

She squinted and could see the light in the distance, but it seemed a long way off. Sighing, she resigned herself to the journey, her grip on Loki's hand getting stronger with each minute that passed. A million thoughts raced through her head, included in them how she could possibly talk her way out of her present situation, maybe even get Odin to send her home. Almost as though he could read her mind, Loki whispered, “Appealing to Odin to send you home would be of no use, pet. Odin has no sympathy for creatures like you and I. Only for witless oafs like my brother.” In an exaggerated tone, he mimicked Odin. “My boy, if you have any aspirations in this world, you need to be able to flex your muscle. Show them you deserve to be a king.” 

Brynna gulped. “Is he really that much of a hard-ass?” 

“A hard...ass?” Loki stopped.

Brynna's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and she could see his confusion as she looked up at him. “Sorry, Midgardian euphemism. Is he really that tough?”

Loki nodded. “Worse.” He began walking again.

As they approached the doorway. Brynna cowered behind him. Siva was standing at the threshold and her presence gave Brynna a little more comfort. “They are ready for you,” Siva said, “I will announce your arrival.” She pushed the door open and the corridor was flooded with light. “Prince Loki and Brynna have arrived,” she projected into the throne room. Siva stood aside as they entered.

Squinting into the light, Brynna maintained her grip on Loki's hand. As her eyes began to adjust, she saw a huge room with high vaulted ceilings, huge stone columns lining the walls, a galley of Asgardians seated to the side like a jury, and a platform built of large bricks upon which sat a huge golden throne, seated on the throne, Odin himself. 

He was a gruff old man, bearded and grizzled,with a golden patch over one eye, clothed in royal blue. Frigga stood to the side, her hand on Odin's shoulder, golden hair plaited down her back, emerald green velvet robes glistening like beetle wings. They seemed as different as night and day.

Brynna and Loki were ushered to a platform in front of the throne. Odin winced as they approached, Frigga nodded to them. Loki was smug, taking a deep breath and rising to his full height, which would have frightened Brynna, had she only now just met him. Instead, she cowered behind him, grasping his hand.

“My son,” Odin began. Loki bristled. “Loki, you are being brought to court to face the charge of treason against the throne of Asgard.” His face was devoid of emotion. “You are also charged with theft of the Offering, that Midgardian whom you call Brynna.” His eyes pierced through Brynna and she shivered. “How do you plead?”

Loki turned and began pacing the platform, like a caged tiger. He raised his hand up and rubbed his lower lip with one finger. Over-dramatically, he answered, “Oh, Great All Father, I beseech thee.” He lowered his tone. “Is that how you would like me to begin? I plead guilty to all charges.” The gallery let out a collective gasp. “I'm guilty of being moral enough to recognize this for what it is: a barbaric tradition. There have been no mountain giants for centuries and yet we still hang on to this. I saved this woman, Brynna, out of the kindness of my own heart.” He turned his steely eyes upon Odin and waited. 

“I expected as much,” Odin grumbled. “You do know what the penalty for treason is?”

“I know full well.” Loki looked at Brynna and pulled her forward. “Would you have me do nothing and sit idly by as an innocent woman is condemned to death for merely being a Midgardian? You raised me better than that.”

Odin stood from his throne. “Nonsense.” His voice boomed throughout the great hall. “I raised you to respect our traditions. You were raised to be a king and that means swift justice.” His voice made Brynna tremble.

Loki embraced her, holding her close to his body as though he were guarding her. “Yes, I was raised to be a king.” His voice began to strain in anger. “That was never your intention. You always meant for Thor to take the throne and for me to serve him. Well, I'm sorry to disturb your plans. You'll have to do without me and without her.”

Frigga had listened too long to the arguing of her family. “Enough!” she yelled, stepping in front of Odin. “I am tired of these quarrels. Loki does have a point and he did what he felt best. It was the right decision. Free him, please.”

A hush fell over the gallery as everyone awaited Odin's decision. He watched his wife, her strength belied only by the tremble that had begun on her lips. She was a fierce lioness, protecting her cub. “Frigga,” he began, his voice softening, “Are you willing to sacrifice the reputation of my rule on the release of this prisoner?”

“He is not a prisoner, he is our son.” She narrowed her eyes at him in defiance. “And I would defend him with every fiber of my being.” 

Odin sat back down on the throne as Frigga sat next to him. “Far be it from me to overrule my queen on family matters,” he said. “Loki, Brynna, you are released.” He sighed in resignation, looking to Frigga

Loki knew better than to comment, instead grasping Brynna's hand and pulling her behind him as he stepped away from the podium. He glanced sidelong at Frigga and she nodded at him with silent approval. Satisfied, he smirked at Odin, his eyes saying more about the nature of their complicated relationship than words ever could. 

Once they were back outside in the hallway, Brynna exhaled. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until that moment and as soon as she had released it, she felt dizzy. She grabbed Loki's tunic to support herself, inadvertently pulling him closer to her. Loki took it as an invitation and his lips were on hers in a flash. She hummed as he moved along her mouth, teeth nipping at her lower lip, tongues dancing. When he finally set her free, she fell against his chest. “I can't believe what just happened,” she groaned. “I was sure we were dead.”

“Lucky for the both of us, I have an ally.” He nodded his head towards the door. “As much as Odin detests me, Frigga would never let anything bad happen to me at his hand. The worst we ever risked was imprisonment.” He pulled Brynna from the wall she was leaning against and whisked her down the corridor, back to her chamber. 

Siva followed behind them, fussing with the dress Brynna wore, trying desperately to keep it from getting underfoot. It was to no avail and she gave up with a huff, preferring to race ahead of them in the dark and holding open the chamber door, letting its golden glow light their way. “My Prince, My Lady,” she curtsied as they passed.

“Thank you, Siva,” Loki smiled. “We'll not be needing anything else until this evening.” Siva nodded her head and closed the door behind her, leaving Brynna and Loki alone. Turning to Brynna, he asked, “Is there anything you need, my lady? You have only to ask.”

Brynna blushed, feeling his eyes move over her. “I think I just need to relax a bit, honestly.” She sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed a book from the table. Flipping it open, she exclaimed, “God, how do you even read this?” and put it back in exasperation. “What I wouldn't give to have some books written in English.” 

“Like I said, you have only to ask.” Loki knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand before rushing out of the room. She barely had a moment to close her eyes when he had returned, his arms laden with a stack of books. Squinting at him from where he stood in the doorway, she could just barely make out “The Complete Works of Shakespeare,” “An Anthology of Edgar Allan Poe,” “Jane Eyre,” “Pride & Prejudice,” and a huge volume of poetry written on their spines. He brought them to her and set the stack down on the floor at her feet. “I hope these please you,” he whispered as his lips brushed past her ear.

Goosebumps ran down her spine, washing her in a delicious cold sweat. “I think they'll do nicely,” she answered breathlessly. Loki was on his knees in front of her, his green eyes drilling into her, reading her soul. Unable to keep her composure, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, taking the initiative to to dive her own tongue into his mouth. She heard him moan as she opened her legs and pressed herself closer to him.

When the had a moment, Loki asked, “Are you sure?” He searched her eyes in earnest. “This morning, you said you weren't ready.... for any of this.”

Brynna smiled sweetly. “That's when you were treating me like a possession, not a human.”

“So, I've won you, then?” His eyebrow raised with an inquisitive arch.

She answered him by taking his hand and placing it on her breast before snuggling into his neck and running her tongue over his skin. “You've won me,” she whispered seductively.

He responded by kneading her over the fabric of her bodice while his other hand found its way under her skirts to slide up her bare thigh. She gasped when his cool fingers brushed across her bare sex, then grasping her completely. “You're already so ready for me, pet,” he growled as he nibbled her ear. 

“Well, there's only one thing in the way.” She held up a part of her dress and with a snap of his finger, both her dress and his ensemble had vanished. “That's better.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her and stood, taking him with her. She encircled his neck with her arms and his hips with her legs, feeling his hardened member as it pressed up against her folds. He kissed her deeply and his hands migrated to her backside, cupping her cheeks, kneading them, lifting her up. They turned and he carried her the few feet to the bed before setting her down and laying her gently back on the duvet. 

She pulled him down with her as she laid back, kept her legs splayed as he crawled up over her. He slid easily into her, filling her completely with his enormous manhood. She gasped as she took in his entirety, wincing as his tip hit the deepest part of her. He pressed down on her, the skin of their chests melding with sweat, and gyrated slowly, letting her adjust to him. “How is that?” he asked, his voice thick and low.

“Divine,” she groaned, throwing her head back and arching her back, her hips bucking up to meet his.

Loki dove for her neck, his tongue flicking at the hollow of her throat before his lips cupped the flesh over her vein. His teeth scraped against her and made her rasp, her voice hissing, “Harder.”

He obliged, pulling himself from her and then plunging fully into her again. He groaned with each movement, feeling himself harden even more as he filled her, as her silken walls began to grip around her. 

With each thrust, Brynna felt herself falling helplessly, her body no longer her own, now made of molten metal that molded around him and coursed like a volcano getting ready to erupt. She was aware of nothing other than the adrenaline that filled her veins, the rush of blood in her head, his flesh against her, his breath upon her, his cock inside her. An otherworldly moan began to form in her throat and made its way out. She writhed against Loki, each undulation bringing her heat to the forefront, each pulse pushing the scream from her lips as she cried out in passion. “Oh, God!” she mewled as she was hurled into the volcanic culmination of their juxtaposition. 

“I want you to scream my name,” he hissed, his voice strained with his own impending release. 

Brynna let herself go, her vocalizations apexing with her orgasm. “Loki! Oh, My Loki!” she screamed, her voice getting raw, her breath hitched as her body enveloped him, her walls squeezing around him.

As her culmination passed, his began. His thrusts became more forceful until his own spasms, filling her with his hot seed. He growled as he came, his voice low and rough, animalistic. As his own spasms slowed down, he collapsed on top of her, spent.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “My Prince,” she whispered softly.

Loki raised himself from her, smiled and rolled to her side. “And what will you have me do now?” he asked wickedly.

“I think,” she answered, “I've worked up quite an appetite.”

“Shall I summon Siva to get us some food?” 

Brynna nodded. “That sounds wonderful.” She kissed his nose and snuggled up against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I didn't realize it had been so long since I added to this one. Hang in there, there will be more Loki & Brynna as he has been pestering me to write more...

Brynna was awakened by the sound of birds in the tree outside the window. She rolled and looked outside, realizing that she really had seen no sunlight since arriving in Asgard. It washed the room in a light that made the gilt glow and threw shadows across the bed from the lamps and statues that adorned the tables. She sighed happily and smiled as Loki's arm lazily crept across her.

“Awake so soon?” he asked groggily. “I thought I'd worn you too much for that.”

“Nope,” she chided, “You barely wore me down.”

He groaned and licked the back of her neck, his tongue traveling from her nape to the center of her back between her shoulders. “Shall I wear you out this morning as well?” he asked.

She rolled to look at him, her eyes catching the wicked mischief that resided in his. “You're incorrigible,” she answered as she kissed his nose. “Haven't you got some Princely duties to attend to?”

Loki scoffed. “Hah! My brother is the only one with duties. I'm only supposed to be his adviser and you've seen how well that's gone thus far.” He pulled her closer to him and into a deeper kiss, his lips smashing into hers, tongue claiming her. “I prefer your company.”

Brynna arched her back and let out a moan. “Claim me, my God!”

Taking her exclamation as an invitation, he chuckled before flipping her onto her back and sliding two fingers into her folds. “I see you're ready for me, pet,” he growled as he flicked her nub, making the nerves twitch. As she lifted her hips to him, he slid his digits into her, curling them and letting the pad of his thumb slide over her clit. 

She keened, her hips bucking against him on their own accord. “I've been ready for you,” she retorted with a smile. She reached down between his legs and grasped his manhood. “Now you need to be ready for me.” She massaged him with her fingertips, feeling every muscle along the soft skin there as he began to get even harder.

“Now, remember who you're speaking to,” he growled, pulling his fingers from her. He licked her juices from them. “Even though you taste delicious, you're still only a mortal.”

His warning was like a slap across her face and Brynna withdrew. “Am I not more to you than that?” she gasped. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held her tighter. “Am I not more than a mortal to you?”

Loki saw immediately that he had hurt her and the insolent glare he had appropriated turned into a look of concern. “I'm sorry, Brynna,” he whispered. “Forgive me.” His eyes turned down. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“But you did,” she replied. “I'm not sure you meant to, but you did.” Gathering the bedclothes around her, she sighed. She was about to say something else when an alarm blared through their chambers. “What's going on?' she asked suddenly frightened.

Loki's eyes were diverted to the door. “I'm not sure,” he answered as he scooted to the edge of the bed. He stood up and wrapped a blanket around his waist as he made his way to the door. As he opened it, he called to an unseen person in the corridor, “What's this about?” Brynna couldn't hear the answer, but she saw his worried expression when he closed the door and turned around. “We're under siege,” he said as his eyes returned to hers. “The Jotuns.”

Brynna had no idea who or what he was talking about, but the fright that cast a shadow over his face was enough to worry her. “What shall we do?” she asked.

“You'll do nothing,” Loki snarled. “I've got to fight. It's my duty as a Prince of Asgard.” With a flash, he was fully clothed in battle armor. “I want you to lock this door when I leave and let no one in.”

“What about when you return?” she asked tearfully.

“I can open it without your assistance,” he answered. With his eyes riveted into hers, he said, “I want your promise. You won't let anyone in until I come back for you.”

“What if you don't come back?” Her eyes were full of tears. “What then?”

In an instant, Loki was upon her, his lips against hers, his armor leaving indentations in her skin. He grasped her face with his hands. “I will return,” he said with a tone of absolute certainty. He didn't wait for her response, instead bounding from the bed and out the door, taking the time to secure it before he joined in the melee outside.

Brynna tried to spy outside the window what was happening in the courtyard below, but she could see only trees and heard nothing other than the occasional shout and clash of swords and other weaponry as small scuffles took place. She regretted having rebuffed Loki in the way she had before he'd left, uncertainty setting in now as she awaited his return. She resigned herself to sitting in the window and reading, a poor attempt at distracting herself from the events that unfolded in the castle around her. At one point, she had waved and tried to get the attention of one of the guards below, only to realize that Loki had glamoured the window so anyone from the outside would see only stone.

The day reached its blinding apex and the fighting continued, then, as it faded into sunset. Once it reached twilight, Brynna began to worry. The clashes had long since faded, the battles fading with the light, and still no one had even attempted to enter her chamber. She began to wonder if Loki was dead, if she had been forgotten. She paced the floors in deep thought and finally made her way to the door. Her attempt to unlock it was not fruitful. He had magicked it shut, making it nearly impossible for anyone to open. She knocked on the heavy door and heard the echos of her fists as they rang through silent corridors. “Help!” she yelled several times, hoping there would be someone that would hear. “Help, I'm trapped!” It was her own desperate last attempt to survive, she thought. In her mind, she was already dead, long forgotten, starved, a corpse to be discovered by the conquering parties.

She threw herself on the bed and wrapped herself in the blankets, a cocoon against the atrocities she imagined were happening around her. She hoped that whoever found her would leave her that way, peacefully asleep for eternity wrapped in green velvet. Closing her eyes, she imagined Loki's arms around her, comforting her, his kiss upon her lips, his voice whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright. She drifted off to sleep, her dreams fraught with images of him, both alive and vibrant, the mischievous Prince she had grown to know, and the imagined visions she'd had of him dead on the battlefield, or somewhere in the palace, bloody and broken. It made her toss and turn and she woke up in a cold sweat. “Please be safe,” she whispered into the darkness.

At some point in the night, she heard the click of the lock in the door and it startled her from her nightmares. She sat upright and let her eyes adjust to the faint light that leaked in from the window. “Hello?” she called softly, hoping it was him. There was no immediate answer, so she wrapped herself in a sheet and made her way to the door. It was ajar. Peeking into the darkened corridor, she whispered, “Loki?”

A hand reached out to her in the darkness and covered her mouth. A second hand wrapped around her midsection and pulled her int the gloom. “Shhh, you stupid girl,” a menacing voice said, loud enough for her to hear, low enough to stay inconspicuous. Brynna squirmed and tried to bite the hand that held her mute. It clamped down even tighter upon her. “They are upon us, I'm taking you to the Prince.” 

It took her a moment to realize that it was the guard she had seen fighting in the courtyard. She quit fighting and let him guide her into the darkness. The stone of the floor felt sticky to her bare feet and she winced with each step when she realized it was covered in blood. They navigated the maze of passageways and staircases into the bowels of the palace until they reached a chamber in the dark recesses of the dungeons. The guard pulled out a heavy set of keys and unlocked the door, opening it and shoving her inside it before abruptly slamming it shut and locking it. 

The room was dark, not unlike the cell she had been held in when Loki had rescued her. There was a single candle in a sconce on the wall that threw muted light into all but the darkened corners. It was in one of these corners that Loki huddled, stripped of his armor, clad in ripped rags, his hair in wild tangles and eyes feral as he cast them upon her. “What happened?” she asked, aghast.

“They think I instigated it,” he replied, making no move to get up from his current position. “I fought for them and they think I was the reason the Jotuns attacked.” He stared at her as though she was an intruder.

Brynna flew to his side and grasped his hand. “Did you?” she asked honestly. “Did you do it?”

His eyes narrowed. “Of course not.” With a swift movement, he tried to shake her off. “Don't you know why they suspect me?”

She hadn't even thought why, she only had wanted to ask if he had done it. She shook her head. “Why do they think you did it?”

Loki stood up from his crouched corner and slid his sleeve up, showing her an area near his left wrist. “Can't you see?” He shook it at her.

There was nothing there. Brynna shook her head. “I see nothing.”

“Look closely,” he commanded, holding his arm a few inches from her face.

She scrutinized his hand, the taper of his lithe fingers, following them to his wrist as he flexed it. It was there she saw the scars, more like carvings, that ran along his skin. “What's happened to you?”

“I'm one of them!” he roared. “I've never been Odin's son.” He reached up his other hand and let his fingers trace the crevices. “They lied to me,” he cried desperately, collapsing against the wall.

Brynna reached out to embrace him and he shied away. “I don't care,” she whispered as she advanced upon him. “You're still my Loki.”

“But, I'm not the Prince,” he protested. “I'm nothing, a monster.” A tear fell from his eye as he watched her, flinching as she moved as though she planned to strike him.

“You're no different than you were before,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. 

Loki relaxed and embraced her, pulling her closer to him. “You don't mind that I'm a monster?”

She shook her head. “No.” 

He leaned into her and kissed her hungrily, his lips moving along hers as though it would be the last time ever. “Then you won't mind if I ravage you?”

Brynna giggled as the sheet she was draped in dropped to her feet. “If you must,” she jested.

With a growl, he let go of her and ripped his own rags off, standing naked before her. He gave her no time to admire his bareness before grabbing her around the waist, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall. He kissed her neck, punctuating them with a nibble at her collarbone. 

He pressed against her and she could feel his cock growing hard against her belly. She slid her hands around and reached for him, but he was too quick for her, grasping both wrists with one hand, raising them over her head and holding them against the cold stone. “No,” he said gruffly.

She complied, letting his lips roam over her skin, feeling the heat grow in her core, feeling it pooling between her legs as the moistness of her arousal began to seep out. She let out a gasp as he gave her no notice before pulling her against him, angling his cock against her entrance and roughly thrusting inside, sheathing himself completely with her sex. 

With a groan, Loki sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She winced, but it only incited her and she writhed against him. His shaft rubbed against her clit as he pumped into her, pulsing electricity into every extremity. His free hand grasped brought her leg up around his waist and she pulled the other up, locking her feet behind him as he grasped her ass. “I thought I'd never feel this again,” he groaned into her ear.

“Shhhh,” she cooed before being overtaken by her first wave of passion. With a cry, she keened and arched her back against the wall, pressing her breasts into his chest. “Ah, Loki,” she whimpered as she felt the paroxysms overtake her. 

His breath hitched as he felt her walls close around him and milk him. It was enough to pull him with her. He growled, his throat raw, his body feeling almost animal as he rutted into her, pounding her against the wall, feeling the hot spurt of his own release as it flooded her. “You are mine,” he grunted.

Brynna licked the shell of his ear as she came down from her own climax. “Yes, I'm yours,” she whispered.


End file.
